Ramen
by Selestyna Arpa364
Summary: Utau is sick, so Kukai decides to bring her ramen


**A/N: Just something I thought of after watching a KukaixUtau AMV. I don't own Shugo Chara!.**

Kukai was home from soccer early one Saturday afternoon. He dumped his bag on the floor and dropped into a chair.

Daichi floated next to Kukai. "Kukai! You looked great out there, those drills were really improving your footwork!"

"Whew! Yeah, and Coach worked us really hard today! That was awesome," Kukai said as he stretched out on the chair.

"HEY! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SITTING ON THE FURNITURE AFTER YOU COME HOME FROM PRACTICE?" Kukai's oldest brother came down the stairs looking murderous.

Kukai hopped up, faster than lightening. "IT NEVER HAPPENED! I NEVER SAT DOWN IN A CHAIR! IN FACT I CAME HOME AND SHOWERED IMMEDIATELY LIKE YOU TOLD ME TO!"

With that he sprinted upstairs and rushed into the shower. His older brother shook his head. "Weird kid…" He sat down in the now vacant chair and turned on the TV.

Kukai finally collapsed on his bed after a quick shower. He lay down on his bed, just thinking over things while Daichi played with a marble-sized soccer ball.

He took a sip from a juice box he sneaked from the refrigerator. _Wow, that was a great practice, Coach made us do a lot of running drills today. Speaking of which, I wonder if Amu has been keeping up with our sprimts._ He chuckled. _Nah, knowing Amu she's probably drinking milk right now…_

*Cool Transition*

In her house Amu took a final gulp of milk and sneezed. "Huh, sounds like someone was talking about me."

Miki floated over. "It was probably Tadase-kun." Amu blushed.

Ran grinned slyly. "Or maybe it was Ikuto," She poked Amu. Amu yelped.

"WHAT? NO! Why would that pervy cosplaying-cat ever talk about me?

*Transition back to Kukai*

_Yeah…probably…_He rolled over onto his stomach and began thinking of another girl he knew. _Hmm…I haven't challenged Utau to a ramen eating contest recently_. He checked his wall calendar. _ Tomorrow is Sunday and I don't have any homework…_He reached for his phone and began texting Utau.

"Watcha doing Kukai?"

Kukai gave Daichi a cheesy smile. "I'm challenging Utau to the best ramen eating contest EVER!"

Diachi grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up. "You go Kukai! But are you sure you're not just making an excuse to see her?"

Kukai's grin faltered a second, but came back quickly. "So what if I just want to see her? The ramen is an added bonus!" He clicked the send button.

*Cool Transition*

Utau pulled another blanket around her and curled up onto the couch in her apartment. She was sick. Iru and Eru were her only company for the evening, for the weekend really, Nikaidou-san was out since Thursday promoting her new CD in L.A., she was the one who convinced Utau to stay home in the first place.

"_I can go! I feel fine," she croaked just as she sneezed._

"_No, you aren't and you feel warm," Nikaidou said, placing a hand on her forehead._

"_So, it's just a fever, it will be gone by tomorrow." She coughed just then and Nikaidou raised an eyebrow._

"_You're staying home for this one."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts, you've been like this for three days, you're in no condition to promote your album to clients!"_

"_But Nakaidou-san!"_

"_What if they ask you to sing?"_

_Utau didn't speak._

"_That's what I thought," she opened the apartment door to leave. "I'll bring you back some chocolates or something, but you better rest until I get back."_

So here Utau was, bored out of her mind, coughing, sneezing, hot, cold, and pissed.

"Of all the days I had to get sick, it _had_ to be on the weekend of my promotion in New York!"

"It's okay Utau-chan, there will be more promotions," said Eru, placing a cold compress on her head."

"Yeah! Plus it's nice to blow off work once in a while right," Iru said. Utau pouted.

"Yeah…sure." Just then her phone beeped on the kitchen counter. Iru and Eru flew over, picked up the phone and brought it to Utau.

"Thanks," Utau said. The two charas sat on her shoulder.

"Whose it from," Eru asked.

Iru cackled. "It's from her _boyfriend_ Kukai!"

"Shut up," Utau snapped, she immediately began coughing. Once she was finished she read the texr.

_To: Utau_

_From: Kukai_

_Hey, are you ready for the best ramen battle EVER tonight at 8?_

She smiled, it was sweet of him to ask, even if she was sick. She texted him back.

*Cool Transition*

Kukai's phone went off. "It's her!" Daichi cheered.

Kukai toppled over his bed to reach it. He flipped his phone open.

_Can't go tonight._

Kukai frowned, then brightened. "Maybe Sunday…"

*Cool Transition*

Utau's phone rang again. "What does that kid want?"

_How bout tomorrow?_

"Boy, he's persistant," Iru sniggered. Utau texted back.

_Can't go tomorrow._

"Geeze, she's busy" Kukai said.

_Do you have work?_

"Nosy kid," she mumbled.

_No._

"Then why can't she come," Daichi asked.

_Then why can't you go?_

"Just tell him the truth, Utau-chan. I'm sure he'll understand," Eru said.

"Fine!"

_I can't go because I'm sick!_

She waited for him to text back, a bit annoyed that she told him.

_Oh. I'm sorry, that sucks. Pork or beef?_

"What? What is he talking about," Utau wondered.

_Pork._

_Water or juice?_

_Juice._

_Action or comedy._

_Comedy._

_Orange or purple?_

_Um…orange?_

_Yeah, good choice. Do you like veggies?_

_Yeah, but I hate onions and mushrooms._

_How do you feel about rice?_

_Um…it should be white…?_

_Daichi says it would look weird if it was blue. Final question: are you a morning person?_

_YES NOW WHATS WITH ALL THESE QUESTIONS?_

"You'll see Utau," Kukai said as he flipped his phone shut.

*Cool Transition*

"What's with all the random questions? He's such a weird guy." Iru and Eru had already fallen asleep in their eggs on the coffee table. Utau curled further into a ball and flipped on the TV.

*Cool Next Day Transition*

Utau woke up next morning after passing out on the couch. She sat up and looked at the clock. 11:32. _Ugh, maybe I'm not a morning person._ She wondered what woke her up when she heard someone knock on her door.

She got up slowly. "I'm coming, I'm coming," she said subconsciously. She opened the door with the blanket still wrapped around her.

"Kukai?"

"Yup!" He and Daichi grinned at her.

She pulled the blanket closer to her, she was only wearing her pajamas. "What are you doing here? I'm sick remember?"

"Yeah I know, I'm here to have that ramen battle with you."

"But I'm sick!"

"Which is why I brought the ramen to you!" He said, holding up two bulging bags. "So can I come in now?" He said with that silly grin.

Utau blinked a little mystified, but she moved over so he could come in. He stepped inside and put the bags on the counter.

"So all those questions from yesterday…?"

"Yup, they were all ramen related. I got you pork ramen with veggies, but no onions or mushrooms, you have juice, orange juice actually, and a side of white rice."

Her stomach rumbled as he unpacked all the food. "Um…thanks Kukai, that was nice of you…"

"No problem Utau. Oh, I brought you some cold medicine and a comedy movie too," he said holding up a pharmaceutical bag.

Utau crossed her arms. "Kid, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself you know."

"I know, but Nikaidou-san said you would be too stubborn to get any yourself when I talked to her."

Utau blushed. He was right. Iru and Eru popped up. "When did you talk to Nikaidou-san?"

He grinned again. "Last night. I called her to ask for directions to your apartment and for your symptoms so I could get you some medicine." He popped open the ramen lid. "You hungry?"

Utau forgot all her pride. She snatched up her bowl of ramen, her juice can and a pair of chopsticks, she flopped onto the couch and began digging into her food at a breakneck speed. She was about to eat a huge mouthful of ramen when it was stolen out of her lap by Kukai.

"Hey! What the-"

"That's my bowl, unless you like onions."

"Oh…sorry…" They swapped bowls and she was getting ready to devour the bowl (and its contents) when Kukai grabbed her wrist.

"What?"

"Don't eat it too fast, it's not good for you if you're sick." He was serious, for once. She nodded and he let go gently. She slowly ate her ramen, savoring the flavor.

"…Kukai?"

"Yeah," he said, mouth full of ramen.

"Thanks. I'm feeling a lot better."

"No problem Utau." He got up to get the rice and plopped back down with two steamy bowls. Despite eating 'slowly' both finished their food in a relatively quick time. Kukai made Utau stay on the couch while he cleaned the containers and tidied the kitchen. When he was finished he asked Utau, "Do you want me to leave now?"

Without even thinking, she responded, "No, I thought you brought a movie for us to watch."

He was taken aback by her bluntness, but smiled. "Yeah I did."

He put in the DVD, and to her surprise she actually enjoyed the movie. About halfway through, Kukai brought her the medicine.

"No."

"C'mon, just drink it," he said, holding out the medicine cup for her to take.

"No! I don't like that stuff," she said turning away.

"I'm warning you Utau, I will use force if necessary."

Her head snapped back around. "You wouldn't dare."

He put the cup down, wrapped her firmly in her blanket, and began tickling her sides. Utau began uncontrollably laughing, and even the charas helped tickle her, finally after about a minute…

"ALRIGHT! HAH!-Okay stop I'll-hee! I'll take the medicine!"

Kukai stopped. "I thought you'd come around." He handed her the cup and drank, making a face. "Good! Now we can eat real food!" He sprinted to the kitchen and brought back a plate of jelly rolls. Utau's eyes went huge. She liked jelly rolls. A lot.

"How did you-?"

"Nikaidou-san. I asked her what would make you take medicine, and this is what she came up with."

They both took some jelly rolls and continued to watch the movie. Kukai was just thinking about getting another jelly roll when he felt Utau move. She quickly kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

Kukai was dumbstruck for a second. "W-what for?"

She blushed. "Thanks for staying. This was the best sick day I've ever had."

He was surprised, but kissed her cheek taking her hand. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

*Cool Transition*

Nikaidou drove straight from the airport to Utau's apartment. _I hope she's still alive…_She unlocked Utau's apartment calling, "Utau! I'm oh-" She smiled.

Kukai and Utau were fast asleep, sitting on the couch. Utau's head was resting on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers. They were still holding hands.

Nikaidou closed the door quietly and left. She chuckled. "I wonder what Amu and the others would think about this…"

*Cool Transition*

"Achoo!" Amu sneezed in her room.

"Amu-chan are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah Su, I'm fine, it must have been someone talking about me."

"Then Ikuto-kun must talk about you a lot," Dia said philosophically. Amu freaked out.

"WHAT? WHY WOULD HE-? HOW-? NO WAY DOES HE THINK ABOUT ME THAT OFTEN!"

"Oh but I do." Amu slowly turned around…and sure enough on her balcony…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUGH!"

**A/N: I don't own the *Cool Transition* thing. It belongs to RayWilliamJohnson of Youtube.**


End file.
